This invention generally relates to water management, and more specifically, to using a person's movements to control water flow during water using activities.
Water is a precious resource. Millions of people do not have access to clean drinking water, and as many as four thousand children die from water contaminated illnesses every day. Yet, many people continue to be wasteful with their water resources. Therefore, water management is a serious topic because of the importance of the water and due to high demand for water. One of the problems that faces water management is the high volumes of water that are wasted in different ways, particularly, in the household, and specifically, in washbasins, kitchen sinks, baths, and showers.